


Familiar Stranger

by DarkShade



Series: The Real World [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Human!Gideon, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: When Gideon is made human she decides she can be with her Captain once again and, with Cisco's help, Gideon starts a new life in Central City with no memory of her former one.Gideon is befriended by Michael 'Rip' Hunter, after a few chance encounters.Rip, remembering how lonely it was when he first moved to the city, introduces Gideon Ryder to his group of friends. Though he can't work out why everyone is so amused by how much time he and Gideon spend together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts), [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> I wrote this on Tumblr to get it out my head. Typically the full story decided it wanted to be written.  
> Enjoy

Cisco Ramon had seen a lot of astonishing things over the years since the particle accelerator exploded but even he had to admit this was at the top of the list of amazing.

“Stare at her any longer and she will not be happy,” Mick Rory rumbled from behind him, “Gideon’s got a temper on her.”

“But she’s human,” Cisco stated finally managing to voice his astonishment, “Not an AI.”

Mick rolled his eyes, “Get over it and do what she wants.”

Cisco shook himself and walked over to the beautiful woman sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

“Hello, Gideon,” Cisco greeted her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.”

Gideon smiled at him shyly taking the hand he offered, “And you, Mr Ramon.”

“Okay,” Cisco said, “Before we do anything I want to make sure that you are completely sure that you want this. This is a big thing we’re doing.”

Gideon gave a slight shrug, “Since I became human I am now obsolete. I do not have a function with the Legends anymore.”

“Not true,” Mick spoke up from his spot leaning against the wall where he was watching over her protectively. 

She gave him a warm smile before turning back to Cisco, “Despite Mr Rory’s assurances I belong with my true Captain and, this way, I have a chance to be with him once again.”

“Problem is he doesn’t remember you,” Mick reminded her, grimacing when he saw the sadness cover Gideon’s face.

Cisco spoke up, “I have an idea to help with that,” he turned and motioned over the woman who had been waiting at the other side of the room, “Gideon, this is Tina McGee.”

“Dr McGee,” Gideon smiled at her, “You own Mercury Labs and are responsible for many innovations. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you,” Tina replied.

Cisco took over again, “To ensure that you have the opportunity to meet Rip we thought we’d get you a job in the same place. Tina is more than happy for you to work in Mercury Labs. She will introduce you to one another and maybe manoeuvre you into each other’s path if need be.”

“Thank you,” Gideon said sincerely.

“It’s not a problem, Gideon,” Tina replied, “I get the best out of the bargain considering your skills.” 

The former AI gave another shy smile.

“Okay,” Cisco said clapping his hands together, “I will be ready in about ten minutes to do this. Just relax.”

 

Gideon sat nervously twisting part of the sheet around in her hands. She hadn’t realised how apprehensive she would be about changing her memories, but she had to do this. She needed to be with Rip again.

“You don’t have to do this, Gideon,” Mick noted from her side.

She looked up at him, “I want to. I want to be with my Captain once more.”

“Even if he doesn’t know you?” Mick demanded.

“I have faith that he will. Remember he called his dog after me,” Gideon replied softly.

Mick shrugged.

“Mr Rory,” she called when he was about to move away, “Please stay with me until Mr Ramon is ready.”

He rested his hand on her arm, “You can be scared, Gideon. He was scared too.”

Gideon took his hand and held on tightly as she waited. Mick was the one Rip had trusted to help him when he had removed his memories. Despite everything else between them Rip had placed his life and Jonas in Mick’s hands because he understood the reasons Rip had to take his son and disappear. Gideon knew that he would do the same for her. He would hide the truth from the others. When Cisco returned with the small innocuous looking bit of metal that would change her memories she took another deep breath continuing to hold onto Mick’s hand.

“Just lie back and relax,” Cisco told her, “When you wake up your new life will be all you’ll remember.”

Sliding to lie done on the bed, Gideon closed her eyes, “I’m ready.”

*********************************************

Rip chuckled as he read the message Katrina had sent, she was on a training course today and obviously bored. She’d been sending messages all day but it was keeping him amused.

“Dr Hunter?”

At his bosses voice Rip turned and saw her walking into the office with a woman he didn’t know but there was something oddly familiar about her.

“Dr McGee,” he smiled, “What can I do for you?”

“Dr Hunter, this is Gideon Ryder,” McGee motioned to her companion, “Our new ‘Computer Genius’, who I persuaded to come work for me finally. I’m just showing her around and introducing her to a few people.”

Rip stood studying her as he moved towards them. She was beautiful, her long brown hair sitting around her shoulders in waves while her grey eyes were bright with curiosity. Rip offered his hand to the new woman.

“Nice to meet you,” Rip smiled back at her as they shook hands.

“And you,” she replied, surprising him with her soft voice and English accent.

McGee gave a mysterious smile before resting her hand on Gideon’s shoulder, “We should get going, more of the tour still to do.”

Rip gave them a nod when they left before he headed back to work.

 

It was later that afternoon, Rip was heading to the day care to pick up Jonas when he ran into Gideon again. She was wandering around looking at everything and stopped in her tracks when she saw him watching her.

“Hello again,” Rip smiled slightly, “Are you here to pick up a child too?”

A slight blush covered her cheeks, “No. I’m just getting the lay of the land so to speak. I like to explore everywhere I work so I know it completely. It’s a silly compulsion.”

Rip chuckled.

“You have a child?” she asked.

He nodded motioning her over to the window looking in on the Day Care’s main room, “There he is,” Rip pointed out the centre of his world, “That’s my boy in the pirate captain’s hat leading the group. I think they’re hunting treasure.”

Gideon smiled at him, “He seems like a wonderful little boy. I can see the resemblance to you.”

“I always think he looks more like his mother,” Rip replied, his eyes still on Jonas leading his crew around the room. He glanced at the woman standing beside him and realised she wanted to ask but was apparently too polite to, “She died not long after he was born.”

“That is possibly why you see her in him,” Gideon noted to his surprise, not giving the standard response to that piece of information.

Rip smiled when Jonas spotted him and waved, “I should go. It was nice to see you again.”

“And you. Dr Hunter.”

“It’s Rip...” he winced before correcting himself, “Michael.”

She frowned confused that he got his own name wrong.

“My wife always called me Rip,” he explained, “It must have been because we were talking about her.”

Gideon smiled at him, “It was nice speaking to you, Michael.”

Rip watched her walk away for a moment before he headed into the other room smiling when his son ran over to him. He gave Jonas a hug before Rip sent him to change shoes while he gathered his things and collected that days’ artwork from the table.

When Jonas ran over Rip took his son’s hand and they headed home.

*********************************************

Rip woke up finding Jonas had climbed in beside him during the night. It wasn’t something that happened very often but it made Rip smile to see the angelic face first thing.

“Morning, Daddy,” Jonas grinned at him.

Rip reached out and stroked his son’s cheek, “Morning. Did you have a bad dream?”

Jonas shook his head, “You were talking in your sleep. I thought you might need a hug.”

Rip hugged him tightly, “Thank you for looking after me.”

“Ali and Katrina say you need someone to,” Jonas told him.

Rip chuckled, “I don’t need anyone because I have you,” kissing the top of his son’s head Rip slid out of bed, “So, what do you want for breakfast? Because I’m thinking I make us special omelettes.”

Jonas grinned and nodded, “Yeah!!”

Pulling his son to his feet Rip allowed him to jump off the bed into Rip’s arms for a hug before carrying Jonas into the living room and dropping the boy onto the couch. Turning on the TV for his son, Rip then headed into the kitchen setting out Gideon’s food first before he pulled out the ingredients for their breakfast.

 

“We will meet you at the restaurant,” Ali said to Rip once Jonas had ran in to the apartment to see Katrina excited about going to the fairground with them that morning.

Rip nodded, “Just promise me you won’t give in to him and get him too many sweets.”

Ali rolled her eyes at him, “When have we ever?”

“I know,” Rip replied, “I just like to remind you since you keep telling me how adorable and hard to say no to my son is.”

Reaching out Ali cheekily pinched his cheek, “Takes after his father in the cuteness stakes.”

He batted her hand away, “I really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

Ali chuckled before she reached down to pet Gideon who was happily chewing on the bottom of Rip’s denims.

“Go, take Gideon for her walk,” Ali told him, “And we’ll see you in a few hours.”

Rip nodded, “Jonas, be good. Stay with Ali and Katrina at all times.”

His son ran over and hugged him quickly, petting Gideon before wandering back over to Katrina.

 

Rip wandered through the park with his puppy at his side enjoying the peace. As much as he adored his son Rip looked forward to the few hours he had alone every Saturday morning. It gave him some time to relax and not have to worry about his son, which was something he appreciated more than he could say. Rip heard a soft voice murmuring in annoyance and turned, surprised to see the other Gideon he knew standing there looking agitated and bemused.

“Hello again,” he greeted smiling when she jumped slightly.

“Dr Hunter,” Gideon greeted him, “I didn’t see you there.”

Rip smiled at her, “Its Michael.”

“Are you sure?” 

He chuckled at the teasing smile she gave him, “Perfectly,” he winced when the puppy started pulling on his trousers again, “Stop that, Gideon.”

“Your dog is called Gideon?” she asked in surprise.

Rip frowned in realisation, “Yes. She’s still very young...what?”

“And a girl?” Gideon frowned even more confused.

He shrugged, “It just seemed to suit her. Adorable, sweet, enthusiastic and trouble.”

Gideon laughed, “I am not sure if that is a compliment or not.”

“And why do you think I’m describing you unless it’s true?” Rip noted with a smile especially when she blushed slightly, “So you look a little lost.”

“I have only lived here just over a week,” Gideon explained, “Since this is the first day I am not working I thought I would get to know the city a little and...”

“You’re lost?”

“I merely need to get my bearings,” Gideon replied airily.

Rip began to laugh, “Well Gideon...puppy Gideon and I are out for a walk anyway. I could give you the tour if you like?”

Gideon smiled at him, “That would be nice. Thank you.”

 

“You do realise that your tour included all the places to find coffee and cake,” Gideon noted amused when they passed Jitters.

Michael gave her a mock confused look, “What else is there?”

“Well then let me buy you a coffee and some cake to thank you for showing me around this morning,” Gideon offered.

Checking his watch Michael winced, “I’m sorry. I’m due to meet my son and some friends for lunch.”

“Perhaps another time,” she replied a little disappointed, she enjoyed his company and wasn’t looking forward to going back to an empty apartment.

Michael paused before asking, “Do you want to join us?”

“I couldn’t impose,” Gideon said.

“You wouldn’t be,” Michael assured her, “Besides it will let you meet some more people. I know how lonely it was when I first came here.”

Gideon chewed her lip in thought for a moment. He was right that she was lonely. She only knew Tina here in Central City although after their morning walk she felt that maybe he was now a friend. Finally, she nodded, “If you are sure.”

“Of course I am,” Michael replied with a smile, “Come on.”

They started walking again towards the restaurant continuing to chat generally. Gideon turned surprised when a cry came.

“Daddy!!!”

Gideon watched with a smile as the small boy came running towards them and jumped at Michael who caught him easily. After their hug the boy turned to look at her before turning back to his father questioningly.

“Jonas, this is my friend from work,” Michael said, “Her name is Gideon.”

“That’s the same as our puppy,” Jonas cried in astonishment.

Michael laughed, “It is. Are you going to say hello?”

“Hello,” Jonas said shyly leaning against his father.

Gideon smiled, “Hello, Jonas it is very nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” one of the two women who had been standing with the little boy said.

“Ali, Katrina,” Michael said, “This is Gideon. She’s just moved here and works at Mercury Labs. I invited her to join us for lunch.”

They stared at her for a few minutes before the dark-haired woman stepped forward, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

“Ali,” Jonas grabbed the woman’s hand, “Can we show Gideon, lady Gideon, the picture we got?”

Hearing Michael laugh Gideon allowed the little boy to pull her forward when he caught her hand too.

 

Rip chuckled watching Jonas pull Gideon along before turning to Katrina who was staring at him with a bemused expression on her face, “What?”

“Gideon seems nice,” she said.

He nodded, “She is.”

“How long have you known her?” Katrina asked.

Rip shrugged, “She started this week. We ran into one another at the park this morning. I offered to show her around.”

“And you’re letting her meet Jonas?” a slight frown covered the woman’s face.

A confused grimace touched his face, “No, I brought her to meet you and Ali. She’s new in town and barely knows anyone. I remember how that feels so I thought you might become her friends, the way you did for me.”

Katrina gave him another bemused look before nodding, “Sure.”

Following on Rip allowed puppy-Gideon to be taken to the managers office while they took their seats for lunch, one of the perks of the restaurant being owned by their friends.

 

Katrina sat with her girlfriend watching Michael as he settled Jonas on the seat between him and Gideon. The woman was sitting listening to Jonas as he described his morning at the fairground, a gentle smile on her face.

“Do you remember how he wouldn’t let Isabelle anywhere near Jonas?” Ali murmured as she perused the menu.

Katrina nodded, “He claims he brought her here to meet us.”

“The way he’s smiling at her I’m not sure I believe that,” Ali chuckled softly, “But let’s face it, from everything he told us, Michael had no idea Miranda liked him until she practically hit him over the head.”

Katrina nodded, glancing over again at the woman their friend had invited for lunch while she spoke with the little boy between them.

“So, Gideon,” Katrina said pulling the woman’s attention to her, “What do you do in Mercury Labs?”

“I work with computers,” Gideon replied.

Michael let out a soft laugh, “The way you were introduced to me was as ‘Computer Genius’.”

A soft blush touched the woman’s cheeks, “I’m just good with them. I always have been. Tina hired me to help keep the computer systems up to date and as secure as possible. It’s something I’m good at since when I was younger I may have done a few things not quite legal exactly.”

Ali began to laugh, “Oh the others are going to love you.”

“Don’t terrify her too much,” Michael noted rolling his eyes before turning to Gideon, “They’re an interesting group but quite…overwhelming sometimes.”

“No, you are just easily intimidated by fun,” Ali shot back at him.

Gideon laughed reaching out to gently touch Michael’s hand, “You don’t need to worry, I am actually quite good with large groups of people.”

At the smile he gave her back, Ali and Katrina swapped an amused look. This was going to be interesting to watch.

 

“Daddy,” Jonas said as he climbed into bed, “Today was fun.”

Rip smiled at his son, “It was, wasn’t it?”

“I had lots of fun at the fair this morning,” Jonas continued as he settled against his pillows, “And I liked lunch.”

Rip gave a nod in agreement, “Sam does make the best food, doesn’t he?”

Jonas nodded rubbing his stomach in agreement making Rip laugh. Grinning Jonas squirmed to get comfortable before saying, “I liked lady Gideon. She was nice.”

“Yes,” Rip agreed, “She is very nice. I’m glad you liked her.”

“Will we see her again?” Jonas asked.

Rip nodded, “I hope so. I brought her to lunch so she could make friends with Katrina and Ali since she’s new in the city.”

“But she’s now our friend too?” Jonas asked thoughtfully, “Right?”

Rip smiled stroking his son’s hair, “Yes, she is.”

Jonas nodded decisively, “Good,”

Pulling the covers up around Jonas, Rip pressed a kiss to his hair, “Sleep, little man. I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Jonas sighed as he closed his eyes arms curling around his favourite teddy bear.

Leaving his son to sleep Rip thought over the day and hoped that Gideon did join their circle of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon hummed to herself while she cleaned her small apartment. She liked Central City, liked her apartment, loved her job and really liked the new friends she had been introduced to. In the past few weeks she had been invited to join them on several occasions and had enjoyed herself each time. The group were so much fun and Gideon liked all of them.

She especially liked that she got to see Michael. He was kind, handsome and had a dry wit she appreciated. Plus he was so sweet with his son. Always attentively listening to whatever the little boy said, never dismissing Jonas in any way but didn’t give into him, being stern when he had to be.

Whenever they ran into each other in the cafeteria during the week Michael would invite her to join him and Jonas for lunch. She would never admit it to anyone, but she tried to plan her day to see them at lunch as often as possible.

The phone rang, making her smile slightly, when she saw who was calling just as she was thinking about him.

“Hello, Michael,” she greeted.

“Gideon?” he replied confused before swearing under his breath, “Sorry, I meant to call Ali. I don’t know how I called you.”

“Daddy…” Gideon heard Jonas voice faintly in the background.

“Just a minute,” Michael told his son before speaking to Gideon, “I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

Gideon smiled to herself, “Of course not. I’m tidying up. Is there something I can help with?”

“No,” he told her, “I just wanted to let Ali know I found the back-pack Jonas wants for school. It’s not earth-shattering.”

Gideon chuckled softly, “Of course.”

“Daddy…” Jonas insistent voice came again.

“Alright,” Michael said to his son before talking to her directly again, “Jonas and I are going to see a movie this afternoon. He thought you might want to come.”

Smiling Gideon asked, “Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt your time together.”

“You won’t be,” he assured her, “Besides Jonas and I know it’s a movie you want to see.”

“If you’re sure then I would like to join you,” she replied.

“Excellent,” Michael said, “We’re going for lunch at Clover first so come join us for that. We’ll be there in about half an hour.”

“That sounds like fun,” she said, “I will be there,” hanging up Gideon glanced at herself in the mirror, heading to have a quick shower and change.

 

Gideon took a seat on the couch while Michael carried their food into the kitchen, the puppy they’d collected from Katrina following at his heels, and Jonas climbed up beside her still chattering about the film they’d just seen.

She had enjoyed her afternoon with them. When she’d thought about it after hanging up Gideon was worried he was just being nice inviting her to join them but, from the moment they’d seen her Michael had smiled and Jonas ran over to hug her hello, making her feel like she was very welcome.

Michael had invited her to join them for dinner as well, it was only sandwiches since they’d been out for lunch as well as having popcorn at the cinema, but Gideon instantly agreed.

While they ate, Michael put on a movie and they sat together watching with only Jonas making comments breaking the silence. It was one of his favourites after all.

“Okay,” Michael said after the movie, “It’s time for you to go to bed, Jonas.”

“No,” the little boy pouted.

Michael frowned at him, “Jonas, don’t make me have to give you into trouble after such a good day.”

The pout became more pronounced and Gideon forced herself not to smile at how cute the little boy was.

“Go put your pyjamas on then come and say goodnight to Gideon,” Michael told him, “Now.”

With a long-suffering sigh Jonas dragged himself to his bedroom leaving them alone.

“I should go,” Gideon noted.

“Please, don’t,” Michael replied, “Once he’s in bed that will be him for the night and we can have an actual adult conversation.”

“That sounds nice.”

 

Rip smiled when Jonas came running back in. He was wearing his current favourite pyjamas which Maggie had given him that had spaceships all over them.

“Okay,” Rip said to the woman sitting on his couch, “I’ll be back after I’ve read to him. Are you okay?”

Gideon gave him a smile, “I have some wine and I enjoy cooking shows, I will be perfectly fine while you put him to bed.”

Rip smiled and tapped Jonas on the shoulder, “Say goodnight to Gideon.”

“Night, Gideon,” Jonas threw his arms around her, “I had fun with you today.”

Rip watched Gideon’s surprised look melt into a warm smile as she hugged the boy back, “I had lots of fun with you too.”

Taking his little boy’s hand Rip headed into the bedroom with him, glancing back at the woman on the couch smiling to see her sitting there. He’d felt a connection with her from the moment they met and was happy they’d become friends. They had a lot in common, Jonas loved her and Rip always enjoyed her company.

“Daddy,” Jonas said climbing into bed, “Can Gideon come with us to the beach next week?”

Rip smiled, “I’ll ask her if she wants to come.”

With a grin Jonas settled against his pillows waiting for Rip to read to him. Picking up the book Rip opened the book to the next chapter and started to read. Once he finished the chapter Rip ensured his son was tucked in before kissing him goodnight and leaving him to sleep.

Returning to the living room Rip found Gideon still sitting there, he picked up his own glass of wine and sat back on the couch.

“He is a wonderful little boy,” Gideon noted.

Rip nodded proudly, “He is. Don’t get me wrong he can be a terror sometimes but most of the time he’s a joy.”

Gideon laughed softly. 

“He wanted me to ask you if you want to join us next Sunday when we go to the beach,” Rip told her, “It’s Bobby’s birthday and he decided he wants a beach party. I’m not sure why since he hates the sand but Bobby can be eccentric at times.”

“If you’re sure I would not be intruding,” Gideon said softly.

“Of course not,” Rip replied, “You know Bobby thinks you’re amazing, especially after you helped him with that computer virus.”

Gideon laughed, “It sounds lots of fun. I have a small favour to ask you as well.”

“Which is?”

“Are you going to the fundraiser on Friday?” Gideon asked.

Rip sighed, “Tina got to me and guilted me into agreeing to go.”

“I still don’t know many people here,” she explained, “And since you are going I was hoping we could go together?”

A smile touched Rip’s lips, “That sounds like a great idea. We can be each other’s shield against boring conversations.”

Gideon laughed taking a sip of her wine as they began to chat some more.

*********************************************

Rip opened the door early in the morning to find Ali, Katrina and Gideon standing there.

“Did I miss a memo?” he asked, “Why are you all here? You do know what time it is?”

Katrina rolled her eyes pushing him back out of the way so they could enter the apartment, “Do you think we would not come to see Jonas on his first day of school?”

Rip sighed, “He’s a little apprehensive so try not to overwhelm him.”

The three women nodded before all cooing when Jonas wandered into the living room wearing his new jeans and Westbrook School Sweatshirt.

Katrina and Ali instantly went over to him for hugs, telling him how grown-up he looked and how they couldn’t believe he was going to school.

“How are you?” Gideon asked softly from Rip’s side.

Turning to her he sighed slightly, “A little sad to be honest. I can’t believe he’s old enough to go to school.”

Squeezing his hand she smiled at him, “It just means you have done a good job to get him here. And from what I know Westbrook is a very good school.”

He nodded, “It is. Jonas is so smart and I know how hard it is when you see things the way he does to go to a school that can’t cope with it.”

Gideon smiled, “Well, you have found a place that will teach him properly.”

“Daddy,” Jonas came over to him, “Why is Gideon here?”

Gideon crouched down beside him, “I wanted to see you on your first day of school. Are you looking forward to it?”

“I think Daddy will miss having lunch with me,” Jonas said on a loud whisper.

Rip saw the amused smile touch Gideon’s lips, “I think he will.”

Jonas looked up at Rip before turning to Gideon again, “Will you have lunch with him so he’s not lonely.”

Rip could see Katrina and Ali desperately trying not to laugh at Jonas’ request while Gideon looked up at Rip with amusement sparkling in her storm grey eyes.

“I promise,” Gideon said taking Jonas’ hand in hers, “I will have lunch with your daddy so he doesn’t get lonely.”

Jonas threw his arms around Gideon’s neck hugging her tightly.

“Okay,” Rip said, “We have to get going or we’ll be late.”

Jonas frowned, he looked at them all before asking, “Can they come with us, Daddy?”

“I think everyone has to go to work,” Rip started.

“We can’t come,” Katrina took over quickly, “But I’m sure Gideon will be able to.”

Bemused Rip turned to Gideon, “Can you come with us? I don’t want you to be late for work.”

She gave him another smile, “It’s not a problem, Michael. I would be happy to come with you to drop Jonas off.”

 

Westbrook school was a bright modern building surrounded by green fields but also a large security wall to ensure the children were safe while there. Gideon turned to the man sitting in the driver’s seat staring at the people streaming in the gates.

“Michael,” she rested her hand on his, “Jonas will be late if you don’t move soon.”

He turned to her and nodded, “I know,” he looked into the backseat where Jonas was sitting staring at all the people, “Are you ready, Jonas?”

Jonas nodded a little unsurely but Michael climbed out the car and released his boy from the backseat.

“Okay,” Michael smiled at his son, “You are going to have a great time at school. And you don’t have to worry about me because Gideon will meet me for lunch.”

“I know, Daddy,” Jonas told him.

Michael chuckled softly, “I will come pick you up when you finish today and we will do something fun.”

Jonas threw his arms around Michael before looking over at Gideon, “Are you coming in with us?”

“I…” Gideon started before trailing off when Jonas looked up at her hopefully, “Of course. Someone has to make sure your Daddy leaves.”

Gideon took one hand while Michael took the other and they walked Jonas into the school.

 

Rip felt his son grip his hand tightly as they walked towards the school, there were tables just inside the main door for those starting that year. Jonas saw the one for them and started pulling them towards the small queue.

“Good morning,” the woman sitting at the table greeted them, “Child’s name please.”

“Jonas Hunter,” Rip said watching the woman check her list.

She found his name, marked it off and pulled out an envelope from her box, “Jonas, you are in Miss Spencer and Mr Thompson’s class this year,” surprising Rip by speaking directly to Jonas and not ignoring him, “This has all the information about the school for your Mom and Dad.”

“That’s Gideon,” Jonas corrected, “She’s my Daddy’s friend. My mummy is an angel.”

The woman stalled at this information before nodding, “Well this will give your Dad all the information he needs.”

Jonas took the envelope before handing it to Rip.

“Mr Hunter,” the woman smiled up at him, “If you go into the hall behind you Miss Spencer is waiting for Jonas. You can say your goodbyes there.”

“Thank you,” Rip nodded, they headed into the hall which had all the children starting school today. Some saying goodbye to their parents, a few in tears while others were sitting with their new class.

Taking a breath Rip pushed a smile onto his face and crouched down in front of his son, “Okay, you are going to have a great day,” Rip told him, “And I will see you after it. Give me a hug.”

Jonas hugged him before he tugged Gideon’s hand so she would come down to his level for a hug too.

“Bye Daddy,” Jonas told him with a smile, “Bye Gideon.”

They watched Jonas walk over to his new teacher who talked to him for a moment before introducing him to another little boy. Rip watched his son completely forget about him while he made a new friend.

Gideon touching his hand made him turn to her, “It’s time to go.”

Reluctantly Rip followed her out, glancing back once to where Jonas was oblivious to Rip’s departure.

When they reached the car Gideon slid her arms around him, giving him a quick hug, “Are you okay?”

He sighed, “It’s a little pathetic how hard this is.”

“Not really,” she assured him, “You’re a very good father. Which shows in how confident he was joining his new class.”

Rip sighed, “He’s only in for a few hours today so I should get you to work.”

“It’s not a problem,” Gideon replied, “I don’t have much scheduled for today.”

“We’re going out for dinner tonight with Katrina and Ali to celebrate Jonas’ first day at school” Rip told her, “Would you like to join us?”

Gideon nodded, “That would be nice.”

He caught her hand before she could get in the car, “Thank you, for coming with me today. I needed the support more than I thought I would.”

She gave him a bright smile, “It is never a problem, Michael.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What?”

Katrina continued to stare at Michael who frowned confused by her reaction to what he’d just said.

“What, Katrina?” he demanded annoyed.

They were standing at the door to Michael’s apartment having met coming into the building.

She opened her mouth for a second before closing it again, finally saying, “You’ve invited Gideon to stay over on Christmas Eve with you? Overnight in your apartment?”

“Gideon has no family,” Michael reminded her “She’s spending the day with us all anyway, I thought rather than Jonas having to wait for her to join us to open his presents it would be easier if Gideon stayed here.”

“Where is she going to sleep?” Katrina asked, unable to stop herself.

Completely oblivious to what Katrina meant Michael simply shrugged, “The couch isn’t very comfortable, so I thought she can use Jonas’ room and I’ll just take him in beside me.”

“It sounds like you’ve got it all sorted,” Katrina said desperately trying not to hit him around the head at his idiocy, “Okay, I have to go. Jonas, I’ll see you tomorrow to go to the Christmas Fete?”

“Bye Trina,” Jonas called back.

Katrina patted Michael’s arm before she headed back to her own apartment, managing to close the door before she began to laugh. Leaning against the door she could see Ali watching her bemused.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Katrina dropped onto the couch beside her girlfriend, “Michael has invited Gideon to stay over on Christmas Eve.”

Ali stared at her for a moment, “As in stay over, spend the night?”

Katrina nodded, “She’ll be sleeping in Jonas’ bed.”

“Oh this is just getting ridiculous,” Ali sighed, “They go out to dinner or to see a movie at least once a week, they go to any ‘events’ as each other’s plus one and have lunch together at work almost every day. He likes her, she likes him. Why can’t they get their act together?”

Katrina gave a small smile, “Well Christmas does come with a few accoutrements that have certain traditions attached to them.”

Ali smiled as well, “Yes, it does.”

 

“Come in, Gideon,” Rip greeted her early on Saturday morning letting her into the apartment, “We’re finishing breakfast if you want something.”

She shook her head, “I’m fine, Michael. Thank you for the offer.”

He motioned her to grab a seat. Jonas looked up from his cereal and gave her a big smile.

“Hi, Gideon,” the little boy said, “Are you coming to the fete with us?”

“I am,” she replied softly, “Is that okay?”

Rip watched the scene thoughtfully. Gideon knew Jonas liked her but always made sure he didn’t mind her interrupting his time with his father. Jonas never minded because to him Gideon was always welcome.

“It’ll be fun,” Jonas told her, “You can help us pick our special decoration.”

Gideon tilted her head confused, “What is your special decoration?”

“We find a decoration each Christmas for Miranda to put on our tree,” Rip explained softly, “It gives us a way to have her with us.”

“That sounds like a wonderful tradition to have,” Gideon said, squeezing Jonas’ shoulder.

Rip smiled at that, he knew it might seem like an odd tradition to have but it helped keep Miranda alive for Jonas.

“Alright, Jonas go and get your shoes on,” Rip told him, “We’re meeting Katrina and Ali in a few minutes then everyone who is coming will see us at the school.”

He watched as his son zipped out of the room heading to his bedroom grabbing the empty cereal bowl and taking it into the kitchen to wash it quickly. Returning to the living room he smiled finding Jonas showing his new shoes off to Gideon.

“Alright, let’s get our jackets on,” Rip smiled, “And get going.”

 

Gideon held Jonas hand, while his father held the other as they walked around the stalls of the Christmas Fete at the school.

“Daddy,” Jonas called suddenly, “Look, there are tree decorations.”

Michael nodded, “We’ll have a look to see if we can find the one for your Mum.”

Jonas smiled bouncing over to the stall pulling them with him. The table held handmade decorations, all were beautiful, made of glass sparkling with glitter through them and Jonas was fascinated.

“This is beautiful,” Gideon picked up one that looked like a snowflake, turning to Michael she passed it across so he could see it himself. 

When Michael took the piece and studied it, Gideon saw at that moment how sad the tradition made him, reminding him of the wife he loved and had lost the day the same day Jonas had come into his life.

“What do you think?” Michael turned to his son, showing him the snowflake, “Do you like it for your Mum?”

Jonas nodded, “It’s very pretty.”

“It is,” Michael agreed softly. 

“Mummy would like it,” Jonas told him decisively.

“Then we’ll get this one,” Michael said ruffling his son’s hair.

Gideon watched Michael pay for the small item while Jonas looked at the other items on the table, wanting to remove the sadness from his eyes.

“Jonas,” Katrina called from behind them, “Sam is setting up the food. Want to come and sneak some nibbles?”

Jonas turned to Michael who nodded before he grabbed Katrina’s hand and disappeared leaving Gideon alone with Michael.

“Are you alright?” Gideon asked Michael as they started walking through the stalls again.

He nodded, “It’s…difficult but I don’t want Jonas to ever forget her.”

Taking his hand Gideon squeezed it, “He won’t. But if you need to talk then I am here.”  
Michael turned to her and smiled, “Thank you.”

 

Rip watched Gideon as she studied the paintings on the stall they had been walking past. He was happy that she’d agreed to join them today. She had a calmness to her that he appreciated. Katrina and Ali tended to get excited with Jonas over everything Christmas while Gideon seemed to be unaffected, instead watching with a smile. Rip sometimes thought Gideon had never celebrated Christmas, or Halloween, or birthdays. It seemed like she knew what they were but had never actually experienced them before so was learning about everything through Jonas and their friends.

Jonas suddenly appeared at his legs, “Daddy,” the little boy bounced up and down, “Come and see the snowmen.”

“I’ll be back,” Rip told Gideon, taking his son’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled over to where a man was making ice-sculptures. 

Lifting his son into his arms, giving him a better view, Rip glanced back over to where Gideon was still looking at the paintings. He had come to appreciate her presence in their lives very quickly. Jonas adored her, Rip knew it was because she listened to everything he said and always seemed interested. She was kind, sweet, brilliant and made him laugh whenever they talked. He was pulled back to the ice-sculptures when Jonas wrapped his arms around Rip’s neck resting against him watching the demonstration. Rip hugged his son tighter smiling when Gideon joined them. He rested his hand on her waist to let her lean against him so she could see. Now if he could work out why Katrina and Ali were watching them with big grins on their faces.

*********************************************

Gideon looked round in surprise when there was a soft knock on the door behind her, turning she saw Jonas and Michael standing in the doorway to the bedroom she was using for the next few nights.

“These are for you,” Michael gave her a smile handing her a pair pyjamas with Christmas Trees over them, “It’s a Hunter family tradition.”

“You have to wear them tonight when we have hot chocolate,” Jonas bounced up and down excitedly.

Gideon smiled taking the offered sleepwear, “I promise.”

Michael chuckled, “Okay, Jonas let’s give Gideon some privacy to change while we get into our pyjamas and I make hot chocolate.”

Jonas gave a small nod before he ran into the main bedroom, appearing again before either of them could say anything and handed Gideon his favourite teddy bear. Confused she saw Michael’s stunned expression that Jonas was parting with his precious toy.

“This is my bear, Boo,” Jonas explained, “You can have him tonight, so you don’t get lonely when you’re sleeping.”

“Don’t you want him?” Gideon asked softly.

Jonas shook his head, “I can hug Daddy.”

Gideon crouched down and hugged Jonas before taking the bear, “Thank you. He will make sure I’m not lonely tonight.”

“If you still feel lonely, me and Daddy will hug you,” Jonas told her before turning to his father when he had an idea, “Daddy, Gideon should just sleep beside us.”

Gideon bit down on her lip hard to not laugh especially at Michael’s dumbfounded expression at the suggestion and how his neck was turning pink.

“I think Gideon will be happier here,” he said finally, moving his son out of the room quickly before Jonas could say anything else.

Alone again she closed the door and changed into the pyjamas they’d given her. If it was one of their traditions she was happy to go along with it.

 

Rip was relieved that Jonas gave up the idea of Gideon sleeping beside them quickly and was currently doing one of his jigsaws, they were both in their Christmas pyjamas ready for their hot chocolate. This was one of Miranda’s Christmas traditions that he wanted to keep alive for Jonas. It always bemused him that she had so many of these when, like him, she had been an orphan so was never really raised with any.

Hearing Jonas greet Gideon Rip looked up from fixing their beverage and smiled to see Gideon in the pyjamas they’d got for her. They were slightly big on her but with her long hair falling haphazardly around her shoulders while she smiled at Jonas all Rip could think was how glad he was that she was there.

Shaking himself Rip poured out the hot chocolate into three mugs before adding marshmallows to each. Placing the three mugs on a tray Rip carried them into the living room. Taking his seat on the couch with Jonas at his side, Gideon sitting on the little boy’s other side, Rip put on a Christmas movie for them to watch. 

“Okay, little man,” Rip said once the film had finished, “It’s time for bed. Santa won’t come unless you’re sleeping.”

Jonas gave a small pout but didn’t argue because he wanted Santa to come.

“Say goodnight to Gideon,” Rip told him.

The little boy turned and threw his arms around their houseguest giving her a big hug, “Goodnight, Gideon,” he frowned suddenly in thought, “Will Santa find you here?”

“I let Santa know I was staying here,” Gideon assured him, “Sleep well and I will see you in the morning.”

Jonas beamed at her and bounced into his father’s arms, Rip grinned giving him a hug.

“I’ll be back once he’s settled,” Rip told Gideon, passing her the remote control.

 

Taking the mugs into the kitchen Gideon could hear Michael reading to Jonas and stood just at the entrance to the hall to listen in. She smiled listening to how melodic his voice was as he did all the voices for his son, before they said goodnight. Quickly she returned to her seat on the couch pretending to have been watching her show.

“He is excited,” Michael stated taking the seat at her side, “I’ll have to wait a while before putting the presents out because I don’t think he’ll sleep for a while.”

Gideon smiled, “I’m happy to wait with you.”

“I’m glad you agreed to stay with us tonight,” Michael told her softly, “It’s nice to share his excitement with someone.”

Gideon reached out and rested her hand on his, “I am so happy that you did. I wasn’t looking forward to Christmas this year so when you invited me to spend the day with you all I was so grateful that I would not be alone.”

“Jonas loves you,” Michael told her taking her hand in his, “And, as Katrina put it, you’re one of the family now,” he gave her a quick smile, “Knowing that lot I don’t know if it’s a good thing or not.”

Laughing she squeezed his hand, “It is a wonderful thing.”

“Do you want to watch another movie while we wait for Jonas to go to sleep properly?” he asked suddenly.

Gideon nodded, “I would. Whichever one you want to see.”

“It’s A Wonderful Life,” Michael decided, he bounced up and retrieved the DVD before pouring them both some wine. Handing her a glass Michael took his seat again and pressed play. 

Curling up on the couch Gideon smiled feeling relaxed, comfortable and looking forward to Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon played with the necklace Michael and Jonas had given her for Christmas while she watched Jonas and Bobby playing a computer game. Michael was currently in the kitchen with Sam helping him make Christmas dinner while Maggie and Kelly were with Ali chatting. They were at Sam and Kelly’s as they were the only ones with a house that could accommodate all who were able to make dinner. Bobby was there but Hal was spending Christmas with his mother, while Fran and Miles were spending the day with his family.

The door opened signalling Katrina’s arrival back with the puppy who had recently been renamed Giddy, so they didn’t get confused having two Gideons.

Bobby kept teasing that they should have changed her name since the dog had joined them first but was shouted down. Giddy instantly made her way over to her food bowl and began to eat, Katrina grabbed the glass of wine she’d left and took the seat beside Gideon.

“Have I missed anything?” she asked.

“Jonas keeps winning,” Gideon replied amused, “They’re on their fifth game.”

Katrina laughed, “Bobby is a bad loser.”

“It doesn’t help that his opponent is five years old,” Gideon grinned back.

Glancing at Gideon who was still sliding her fingers across the pendant around her neck. Katrina noted, “That is very beautiful. A moon and a star.”

“It is,” Gideon smiled, “Michael said Jonas picked it.”

“Oh, he adores you,” Katrina replied with a mysterious smile taking a drink of her wine.

Before Gideon could ask what Katrina meant, Kelly called them all for dinner.

 

Dinner had been delicious, but it was made by a chef who ran one of the best restaurants in the city. After they’d finished eating they adjourned to the living room, Rip was a little bemused by how he was manoeuvred to sit beside Gideon by Katrina, but assumed it was because he had invited her and hadn’t spent much time with her all day.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing, while everyone took turns playing against Jonas on his game.

“Daddy,” Jonas climbed into his lap a few hours later, “I’m tired.”

Rip hugged him before turning to his friends, “I need to get him home.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, “You could just put him in the spare room, leave the door open.”

“No. It’s getting late,” Rip replied, “Thanks for having us today.”

Kelly rolled her eyes giving him a slight hug, “You’re more than welcome.”

They gathered up all the presents Jonas had been given, putting Giddy back in her carrier before Rip managed to slide his jacket on Jonas who was now fast asleep lifting him into his arms.

“Look who’s under the mistletoe,” Maggie called as they started out the door, “Michael, you know what you have to do.”

Rip frowned at her before he turned to Gideon slightly embarrassed, she had an amused smile on her face at the encouragement from the others.

“You are all such children,” Rip rolled his eyes, leaning over he pressed a very gentle kiss to the side of Gideon’s mouth. Pulling back, he caught her sparkling grey eyes and gave a shy smile back before he turned to the others, “Are you happy?”

Katrina patted his arm, “Have a good night, you two.”

Shaking his head Rip started out to the car, gently easing Jonas into his car seat smiling at the little murmurs he made in his sleep.

“It’s okay,” Rip soothed, “We’re going home.”

Once they were finally on the road Rip turned to Gideon, “About the…”

Gideon didn’t look at him when she shrugged, “It’s alright. We are the only two who are single and I know how much the others like to tease.”

He laughed softly.

“Thank you for inviting me to join you all today,” she told him, “Watching Jonas open his presents this morning was a joy.”

Rip smiled at her again, “You’re always welcome.”

*********************************************

“I’m sorry I was out of the country over Christmas,” Tina said as she and Gideon sat in her office eating lunch early in the New Year, “Did you do anything?”

Gideon smiled, “I actually spent Christmas with Michael Hunter and his friends. It was nice.”

Tina took a quick drink to hide her smile, “What about New Year?”

“I wasn’t feeling too well that day,” Gideon shrugged, “I slept through it which was a shame as I had been invited to a party.”

Laughing Tina leaned back in her seat, “I’m glad you’ve settled in and made friends. Michael is a nice man. One of the reasons I introduced you to him when you first got here.”

Gideon nodded a slight blush touching her cheeks, “He is very nice and Jonas is such a lovely little boy. I enjoy spending time with them.”

Tina gave another smile before changing the subject, “So you know before the meeting I’m having to fight people off who are trying to steal you to work for them.”

“Well I enjoy working here,” Gideon replied, “You don’t have to worry about me leaving, at least until my contract ends.”

Gideon’s phone began to buzz and she frowned worriedly when she read the message.

“Is something wrong?” Tina asked.

“Jonas is in hospital,” Gideon gasped.

“Is he alright?” Tina asked worriedly.

Shaking her head frustrated, “She hasn’t told me anything else.”

Tina grimaced, “Go.”

“Are you sure?” Gideon asked, “We have that meeting…”

“Go,” Tina told her again, “Michael will need some support if Jonas is hurt. I’ll rearrange the meeting.”

 

Rip ran through the corridors of the hospital trying desperately to keep from panicking. He’d taken the day off work to have some time to himself, now Jonas was at school it was something he’d promised Katrina he would do. She was still convinced he was going to end up back in hospital, so Rip had agreed he would take a day to himself. Although it was still Christmas vacation Jonas wasn’t even at school but was being taken care of by Ali who was also watching Giddy for him.

“Michael,” Ali waved to him, “I’m so sorry. I turned away for a second, I…”

He shook his head, “Where is he?”

“With the doctors,” Ali whispered, “Michael…”

“Not now, Ali,” he stated coldly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself waiting. Finally someone appeared in the room with them.

“Dr Hunter?” the man called.

“Yes,” Rip rushed forward, “Is he okay?”

The man nodded, “I’m Dr Jamieson. When Jonas fell, he hit his head and broke his right arm. I don’t want you to panic because it’s not as bad as it sounds but I’m keeping him overnight for observation.”

Rip let out a shaky breath, “Can I see him?”

“Of course,” Jamieson told him, “He’s a little groggy just now but that’s just what we’ve given him to manage his pain.”

“He is allergic to…” Rip started.

“Miss Kingsley let us know,” Jamieson assured Rip, “Follow me.”

Glancing back at where Ali was standing Rip gave her a quick nod before he followed the doctor inside the room.

“Daddy,” Jonas cried seeing him there reaching out, he was pale with a large bruise on his forehead and his right arm was in a green cast.

Rip instantly pulled him close, “Hey, little man. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“It hurts, Daddy,” Jonas held onto him.

Hushing him Rip gently rested him back on the bed and turned to the doctor who was waiting to talk to him some more.

“We’re going to move Jonas up to the children’s ward,” Jamieson told him, “Once he’s settled you can join him. Nurse Miller is going to take you to fill in some paperwork first.”

Rip nodded and turned to his son, “I will be back very quickly, okay? Until I do then the doctor and nurse will be with you.”

Jonas pouted slightly but knew he had no choice so nodded. Rip gently kissed his son’s hair before following the nurse out the room.

 

Ali was waiting for him and Rip wrapped his arm around her in a hug quickly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I turned away for a second.”

Rip sighed, “It’s not your fault. It was an accident. I have to do some paperwork can you pick up some pyjamas for him and get Boo Bear?”

Ali nodded, “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her, “I’ll let you know where he is when I know.”

With a sigh he headed over to the reception to go through the paperwork. It felt as though there were about a hundred forms to fill in.

“Dr Hunter?” a familiar voice made him turn.

“Detective West,” Rip said, “What are you doing here?”

The other man smiled, “Just a check-up for Jenna. Is Jonas alright?”

“He was in the playground with Ali and fell off the wall there,” Rip sighed shaking his head, “Broken arm and bump on the head. They’re keeping him in for observation.”

West nodded giving a small chuckle, “Kids, they do their best to give you a heart attack.”

Rip laughed slightly, “Very true.”

“He’ll be fine,” West assured him, “My daughter, Iris, broke her leg riding her bike down a hill at the park because she was trying to prove she was braver than Barry.”

Rip grimaced.

“She proved herself right,” West mused before clapping his shoulder, “He’ll be fine.”

Rip gave a slight smile, “Thanks, Detective.”

“Dad,” another voice called making them both look over to the young man jogging over. He spotted Rip and stalled, “Hi?”

“Michael Hunter,” West caught the young man by his shoulder, “This is my son, Wally.”

Rip smiled, “Nice to meet you, Wally.”

Wally stared at him nodding when West squeezed his shoulder, “You too,” he stared at Rip for a moment before turning, “Dad, Cecile is waiting in the car.”

West nodded, “I have to go. Don’t worry, kids are tough and your boy is strong. He’ll be fine.”

 

After what felt like hours of filling in forms, although it was only about twenty minutes later, Rip finally entered the room within the children’s ward where Jonas was waiting for him.

“Daddy,” the little boy cried happy to see him.

Rip sat on the bed gathering his son into his arms and holding him close, “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Jonas whispered, “I know I shouldn’t have been on the wall.”

Rip hushed him, “It’s okay. I think you’ve learned your lesson so why don’t you close your eyes and get some sleep. You’re tired.”

“You won’t go away?” Jonas whispered worriedly.

“I will be right here,” Rip assured him, smiling when Jonas cuddled against him falling asleep quite quickly. Rip rested him on the bed again and rubbed his eyes letting out a shuddering breath.

“Michael?”

He turned hearing Gideon’s voice and Rip sighed relieved to see her there, she walked over wrapping her arms around Rip.

“What happened?” she asked.

Quickly explaining Rip took her into the room where Jonas was fast asleep, looking small and fragile.

“He’s alright,” Gideon gently stroked the little boy’s hair before turning to Rip again resting her hand on Rip’s cheek, “He’s fine. You can relax.”

She slid her arms around him again and Rip let out a sigh of relief as she held him. Feeling the tension in his shoulders release as Gideon slid her hands up and down his back comfortingly.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Rip whispered to her.

Gideon hugged him tighter, “I always will be.”


	5. Chapter 5

“That was weird,” Wally’s voice came from the corridor making Cisco look up from his computer, “Acting like I didn’t know who he is.”

“I know,” Joe replied, as the two men walked into the room, “But we agreed to help him disappear and, as his friend, you need to help us keep that promise.”

Cisco looked up, “What happened?”

“We ran into Hunter at the hospital,” Joe explained, “Jonas was in an accident.”

“What?” Cisco cried worriedly, “Is he okay?”

Joe nodded, “Broken arm and a bump on the head but other than that he’s fine.”

Relief filled the younger man, Cisco felt a responsibility towards the man and child they were hiding to make sure they had a good life. Even more so after sending Gideon to be with them.

“That’s good,” he mused, “I’ll check in on them just to make sure.”

Wally frowned at him, “How can you do that?”

Slightly embarrassed Cisco shrugged, “I have a few drones I follow them with every so often. It’s kind of my favourite reality show.”

Joe laughed, clapping Cisco’s shoulder, “Make sure they don’t catch you.”

“Please,” Cisco told him, “I’ve been doing this for over a year now. Besides I need to let Mick Rory know what’s going on every so often. He’ll kill me if I got caught by them.”

*********************************************

Gideon walked quietly into the small hospital room in the children’s ward that Jonas had been placed in the day before. The little boy was still fast asleep, Boo Bear tucked beneath his broken arm. Gideon smiled to see that Michael was also sleeping, although in the chair beside the bed despite the fact there was one in the room for him to use.

Placing the bag that she’d brought for them on the spare bed, she moved to the man whose head was resting on the bed with one hand resting on his son’s leg.

“Michael,” she called softly, gently shaking his arm to wake him, “It’s okay,” she soothed when he jerked awake.

“Gideon?” he murmured wincing at the pain in his neck, “What time is it?”

“Just after eight,” Gideon told him, “I brought clean clothes for you and Jonas.”

He blinked sleepily, “I thought Katrina…”

“She was called into work,” Gideon smiled at him, “I offered to come. I wanted to make sure you were both alright.”

Michael sighed, “He wouldn’t sleep, even with the painkillers. It’s strange, he seemed afraid to be here but he’s not been in hospital since the day he was born.”

“Except when you were ill,” Gideon pointed out, she shrugged at his confused look, “Ali told me what happened.”

Michael grimaced embarrassed, “Not my best moment,” he yawned, “Sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Gideon squeezed his arm, “If you want I’ll sit with Jonas while you have a shower and change your clothes.”

He gave her a warm smile catching her hand when he passed her, “Thank you.”

“It is never a problem,” Gideon assured him, “Now go. He will probably wake up soon and it will be best if you’re here.”

 

Rip found the small shower room that was set aside for parents and had a quick shower before pulling on the clean clothes Gideon had brought for him. The doctor had assured him Jonas was fine and the overnight stay was just a precaution but Rip would feel much better once he had Jonas at home.

Returning to his son’s hospital room he paused in the doorway finding Gideon sitting beside Jonas, gently stroking the little boy’s hair who was, thankfully, still asleep. He was so relieved that she had come this morning, she was so composed and steady which helped keep him calm. Moving to the other side of the bed Rip looked down at his son.

“You know he’s going to be fine,” Gideon said, taking his hand in hers, “Jonas is a strong little boy, he takes after his father in that respect.”

Rip smiled at her but was distracted when Jonas began to waken.

“Hey, little man,” Rip said at the boy sleepily looking up at him, “How do you feel?”

“My arm hurts, Daddy,” Jonas moaned, “Can we go home now?”

Resting his hand on his son’s head Rip soothed, “As soon as the doctor tells us you can.”

Jonas nodded turning slightly he saw the woman sitting there, “Hi, Gideon.”

“Hello, Jonas,” she gave him a warm smile, “I have to go to work now. I will call later to check on you.”

The little boy reached out to give her a hug and Gideon kissed him. Letting him go Gideon turned to Rip and hugged him as well.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

Gideon reminded him, “If you need me then just call.”

Rip leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, “I will.”

 

Jonas sat on Rip’s lap while they read a book waiting for the doctor to arrive to, hopefully, discharge Jonas. There had been nurses round a few times checking him, every single one of them were fantastic and talked directly to the little boy. Unfortunately none were able to let him leave and Jonas was getting upset as time went on.

He had several messages from Ali, Katrina as well as the rest of the group wanting to know what was happening. He’d sent Gideon a quick message and asked her to let everyone else know that they were still waiting for the doctor to release Jonas.

“Hello there,” a woman walked into the room checking her chart, “Jonas. I’m Dr Freidman.”

Jonas looked up at the doctor, “Can I go home now?”

Dr Friedman gave him a smile, “Well, I am going to do a few tests and, if everything is good, then your dad can take you home.”

Rip rested Jonas on the bed so the doctor could do her checks standing to one side so he was out of the way but where Jonas could see him. He smiled to himself as Jonas asked questions of the doctor, seeing the surprise in the woman’s eyes at what the little boy was asking. 

“I’m going to talk to your dad for a minute,” Dr Friedman smiled at Jonas when she’d finished before she turned to Rip, “Jonas is going to be fine. The nurse will set up a time for him to come back to get the cast removed.”

“Thank you,” Rip smiled at her.

Friedman grinned at him, “That is one smart little boy you’ve got there.”

“I know,” Rip replied proudly.

*********************************************

“Are you sure about this?” Michael asked for about the fifth time making Gideon laugh.

She took his hand, “Jonas and I will be perfectly fine.”

“I promise it will only be an hour, two at the most,” he told her, “The meeting shouldn’t last too long.”

Gideon laughed at him, “Just go. This is important for Jonas’ education.”

“Thank you,” Michael told her again.

Rolling her eyes, Gideon gently pushed him towards the door, “Go.”

He nodded turning to his son, “Jonas, be good for Gideon.”

“I will, Daddy,” the little boy promised giving him a hug.

Giving his son a quick kiss on the top of his head, Michael grabbed his jacket heading out the door.

Gideon saw the door close and suddenly felt worry fill her that she had agreed to look after a five-year-old child. As much as she adored Jonas, she had never been alone with him for more than a few minutes.

“Can we play a game?” Jonas asked from her side.

Gideon smiled, “That sounds like fun. What do you want to play?”

He scampered away into his room before returning carrying a small box, “This.”

Taking the box he handed her, Gideon nodded, “A matching game. That will be lots of fun.”

They sat at the coffee table and Gideon spread out all the cards face down letting Jonas go first. Despite her concerns she had lots of fun with Jonas, he gave a little dance every time he found a matching pair while he cheered for each one Gideon found.

After three games Gideon told him, “It’s time for you to get into your pyjamas. I promised your dad you would be ready for bed by the time he came home.”

Jonas nodded, “Okay, Gideon.”

“We can watch a movie until he gets home,” Gideon promised.

Watching Jonas run into his room to change Gideon smiled fondly after the little boy, she loved spending time with him, loved getting hugs from him and would do anything for that little boy. Just as she loved spending time with his father. Jonas reappeared not long after and climbed onto the couch beside Gideon in pyjamas with racing cars over the trousers and the words ‘Race you to Dreamland’ on the top.

“Can we watch Toy Story?” Jonas asked.

Gideon nodded, “Of course. I have never seen it.”

“It’s the best move ever,” Jonas told her excitedly.

Laughing Gideon fixed the movie and took her seat once more, smiling as Jonas cuddled close to her.

 

Rip sat listening to the teacher explain the curriculum for the rest of the school year. He felt completely out of place as the only single-father in the room. All the other single-parents were mothers, and all of the other men in the room were with their wives. He forced himself to not squirm, he was here for his son so he would pay attention no matter how boring this was.

Finally the meeting ended and Rip headed to the refreshments table to grab a drink before he escaped.

“Dr Hunter,” a woman said coming to his side.

“Good evening, Mrs Weaver,” he greeted the school principal.

The older woman smiled at him, “I’m glad you came tonight. I know it isn’t always easy being a single-parent.”

He gave a slight shrug, “It’s for Jonas.”

“How is he?” Weaver asked, “After his accident.”

Rip smiled slightly, “He’s fine. I think I was in a worse way by the time I got to the hospital.”

“Well he proudly shows off his cast whenever anyone asks about it,” Weaver chuckled, “But I wanted to ask you what the number at the top of his arm means. He just calls it his Mummy’s numbers.”

Rip chuckled, “I met his mother in a theoretical astrophysics class. She was running late and the only spare seat was at my side. I was paired with her to work with and it’s the answer to the first equation we worked on together.”

Weaver gave him a smile, “That’s good you’re keeping her alive for him. I understand it can’t be easy for you.”

Shrugging Rip replied, “It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t.”

“I take some of the students for a lesson each week,” Weaver told him, “Just so I have some time with them and Jonas always asks such unusual questions. I take it he gets this from you.” 

“I’ve always had an odd way at looking at the world,” Rip replied with a shrug, “Jonas sees it the same. Which is why I’m so glad I was able to get him a place here. I went to a school which didn’t meet my needs academically until I was eleven. I spent a lot of time in trouble.”

Weaver laughed, “From what I’ve seen I can’t really imagine you as a troublemaking child.”

“My adopted mother impressed on me the virtue of patience and staying calm,” Rip replied with a fond smile, “I try to do that for my son.”

“It’s been a pleasure to talk to you, Dr Hunter,” Weaver stated, “I hope you remain as involved with us as you have been for the past few months.”

 

Rip opened the door to the apartment and smiled finding Jonas fast asleep cuddled up to Gideon who was sleeping as well while Toy Story played on in the background. Closing the door Rip gently lifted his sleeping son into his arms, smiling that he only murmured but didn’t wake up.

He rested Jonas in his bed, covering him, placing Boo Bear in beside him and pressing a kiss on his son’s hair before he returned to the living room. Looking down at Gideon he smiled at how serene she looked sleeping on his couch.

Gently Rip brushed her hair back, “Gideon,” he called, “Gideon, wake up.”

She moaned softly and her storm grey eyes opened, “Michael?”

“Hi,” he smiled.

“I’m so sorry,” she blushed, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Where’s Jonas?”

Rip rested his hand on her arm, “I put him to bed. He was asleep as well when I got home.”

Gideon let out a soft sigh of relief.

“You appear to have survived your time with him anyway,” Rip noted with a smile.

Gideon smiled back, “He is a wonderful boy. We played a game and he put on his pyjamas as soon as I asked. Then we watched a film.”

“Thank you for looking after him,” Rip told her sincerely, stepping back to allow her to stand, “I appreciate it so much.”

Gideon slid her jacket on and caught his hand, “I am honoured you trust me with him.”

“Of course I trust you,” he whispered softly. He knew from the first day they’d met just outside the Day Care room that he could.

Gideon gave him another smile as she picked up her bag, “I will see you tomorrow, Michael.”

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before leaving the apartment. Rip stood staring at the door still feeling the gentle warmth of her lips on his skin and wondering how they would feel on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

“Never mind,” Rip sighed as Katrina chuckled at his question, “It was a stupid idea.”

“No, Michael,” she caught his arm before he left.

Rip shook his head, he knew he shouldn’t have told Katrina what he was thinking but he needed to talk to someone who wasn’t a dog, “Just don’t mention this to her, please.”

“Come and sit with me,” Katrina tugged him over to the couch, he reluctantly followed her and sat, “Okay, Gideon is amazing. She is smart, sweet and beautiful.”

Rip shrugged, “I know this.”

“She spends most of her free time with you, has lunch with you almost every day at work,” Katrina continued, “She loves Jonas, who adores her, and you trust her with him. You go out to dinner or the movies all the time and anytime there is an event you go together.”

“What’s your point?”

Katrina rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh, “You are so smart but so dumb at the same time. The day you met her in the park you invited her to join us for lunch.”

“To meet you and Ali,” Rip replied.

“Even with Jonas there?” Katrina challenged, “You wouldn’t let Isabelle so much as catch a glimpse of him and you dated her for a couple of months.”

Rip frowned, “That was different.”

“How?” she shook her head, “Because you knew that was going nowhere or because from the moment you met Gideon you knew there was something special about her.”

He hesitated, “I…”

“Tell her how you feel, Michael. Ask her out on a proper date,” Katrina told him, “I am sure…no I am positive she will say yes.”

Rip let out a long breath, “Would this even be a good idea if she did? Jonas…”

“You’re allowed to meet someone,” Katrina told him, “You’re allowed to fall in love again. I never knew Miranda but I know that she would want you to be happy. Besides,” she stopped him interrupting, “Jonas adores Gideon and has from day one.”

“I don’t want him to get attached to someone if it isn’t going to work out,” Rip reminded her.

Katrina chuckled, “He’s already attached to her.”

Rip frowned turning to stare at the pictures of Katrina and Ali sitting on the table, how much they loved one another was so clear to see.

“Michael,” Katrina turned him back to look at her, “Just ask her.”

 

“Daddy,” Jonas voice made him look up from staring blankly at the screen in front of him.

Rip shook himself, “Is something wrong?”

“I’m hungry,” the little boy said.

Giving his son a smile Rip turned off his computer and headed into the kitchen. He pulled together a quick meal for them calling Jonas to eat. When the little boy climbed onto his seat at the table Rip watched him. He was a happy little boy, most of the time. Bad days only happened rarely and Rip was reluctant to mess with that but…

“Jonas,” he said suddenly, “Do you like Gideon?”

The little boy looked up and nodded enthusiastically, “She’s fun and gives great hugs.”

“That’s good,” Rip smiled, “I like her too.”

Jonas smiled back before he began to eat again. Rip thought back over the past few months and every time Gideon had joined them for dinner or days out. Whenever Jonas talked Gideon listened to every word he said. She didn’t cook much, despite her love of cooking shows, but always helped Rip with the dishes afterwards where they would chat and laugh.

Rip always smiled when she was with him, always felt like smiling every moment they were together and the thought of losing that connection if she didn’t feel the same way saddened him.

But he also didn’t know if he could be around Gideon feeling this way and not tell her.

 

“Good morning,” Gideon greeted Tina when her boss walked into her office.

Tina smiled back, “Do you have ten minutes?”

“Of course,” Gideon said.

“Let’s go get some coffee,” Tina told her, “I need one this morning.”

Gideon frowned worriedly for her friend, “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong,” Tina assured her as they walked through the corridors, “In fact I’ve been working late on bringing in new projects. I’m afraid I am going to be using your services a lot in the next few weeks to get everyone set up.”

Gideon smiled at her, “I don’t mind. That is why I’m here after all.”

Tina laughed. They reached the coffee cart in the lobby of the building and ordered their drinks. 

“That is a very sweet drink,” Tina noted at Gideon’s hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate, “No wonder you’re so perky with that amount of sugar flowing through your body.”

Gideon gave a shrug taking a drink, “I just like sweet things.”

“Speaking of sweet,” Tina said, nodding over to the door, “There’s Michael.”

Turning to look at where he was reading over notes while navigating by peripheral vision, Gideon smiled slightly.

“Uh hu,” Tina chuckled.

“What?” Gideon asked.

Tina shook her head, “Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

“I…” Gideon looked at her with wide eyes, “What do you mean?”

Laughing fondly at her friend Tina squeezed her hand, “I mean how your eyes light up whenever he’s in the room, the way you smile, the private jokes you two have. You like him as much more than a friend.”

The blush that covered Gideon’s cheeks made Tina chuckle again. She smiled as the object of their conversation arrived at the coffee cart.

“Good morning,” Tina greeted him.

Surprised at the sudden voice Michael looked up from his reading, “Dr McGee, Gideon, I didn’t see you.”

“That was very obvious,” Tina laughed, “Do you want some coffee?”

Michael nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

While Tina ordered another coffee, Gideon turned to Michael.

“What are you working on?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes, “I’m reading over the proposal Dr Miller is going to present to the committee next week. Not very exciting.”

“But I’m sure he appreciates your help,” Gideon smiled up at him.

As Tina handed Michael his coffee she noted, “I’m glad I ran into you, Michael. I’m just finalising the details for the Charity Ball next Friday. You are coming, aren’t you?”

Gideon chuckled at the resigned look on Michael’s face before telling him, “I will be there if you want us to go together again.”

He paused and gave her a soft smile, “Sure.”

“Excellent,” Tina grinned at them, “You’ll love the hotel we’re having it in. It’s the most sought-after wedding venue. It just outside the city. Beautiful spot, very romantic according to some of my friends.”

*********************************************

“I must admit,” Katrina said as she appeared over his shoulder in his mirror, “You truly do look good in a suit.”

Rip smiled slightly at her, “Thanks.”

“So, what is the plan for tonight?” she asked, brushing away some lint from his shoulder.

He turned and let her straighten his tie, “I am picking up Gideon then we’ll drive out to the hotel. She has decided to stay so I will drive back later tonight.”

“Just remember we’ll watch Jonas if you don’t want to drive that late, if the rain is heavier than forecast or if you finally tell Gideon how you feel about her and she wants you to stay,” Katrina reminded him with a cheeky grin.

He frowned at her.

“You guys are going to be in a gorgeous, romantic setting,” Katrina reminded him, “With dancing and soft lighting and it couldn’t be more perfect.”

“Katrina…”

“Just tell her,” Katrina cried frustrated, “Just find a quiet spot, near the end of the night and tell her.”

Rip couldn’t stop himself from asking, “The end of the night?”

“Well if it doesn’t go the way you hope at least it didn’t completely ruin the entire evening,” Katrina shrugged.

Shaking his head Rip headed into the living room where Ali and Jonas were drawing, while Giddy was having a tussle with a rubber bone.

“Okay,” Rip called getting their attention, “I am leaving now.”

Jonas bounced up and looked at Rip, “You look nice, Daddy.”

“Thank you,” Rip hugged him, kissing his head, “Be good for the girls and go to bed when they tell you. I will be home late so I want you to be asleep when I get in.”

“I will, Daddy,” Jonas promised as Rip dropped him back onto the couch beside Ali.

Katrina took a seat beside Ali and grinned at him, “Have a good night.”

Rolling his eyes at them Rip grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket before leaving the apartment to pick up Gideon.

 

When he was buzzed into Gideon’s building Rip walked up to the floor she lived on trying to work out if he should tell her how he felt about her. But each time he decided he should tell her, panic filled him that doing so would ruin everything and he would lose her.

Reaching the door to her apartment Rip knocked, stunned into silence when Gideon appeared wearing a beautiful shimmering green dress. Her hair was curled pulled back from her face with the curls falling down her back.

“Hi,” she smiled at him, looking worried when he didn’t say anything, “Is something wrong?”

Rip shook himself, “No, there’s nothing wrong. You look absolutely beautiful.”

A shy smile touched her lips, “Tina helped me find the dress.”

“Well, it is perfect,” he replied before shaking himself again, “Are you ready? We’ve still got quite a drive to get there.”

Stepping back inside Gideon picked up her overnight bag along with a small green one which went perfectly with her dress and a light jacket. Rip took the overnight bag from her, helping her with her jacket before offering his arm and leading her down to the car.

 

The drive to the hotel, once they got out of the city, was picturesque, and they found their destination surrounded by flower filled gardens. Once the car was parked they headed in to the hotel reception to allow Gideon to book in.

“Alright,” Rip said once she had her room key, “Why don’t you go put your bag in the room and I’ll meet you in the bar, with a red wine?”

Gideon smiled at him, “Perfect.”

Rip watched her leave still trying to decide what to do. The drive to the hotel had reminded him why he felt the way he did because she was brilliant, sweet and he felt so comfortable being in her company.

Heading into the bar he greeted the few people he recognised, ordering Gideon a glass of red wine and himself a soda while he continued to mull over what to do.

Looking up from contemplating his glass, he spotted Gideon in the doorway and just watched as she walked over to him.

The moment Gideon reached him Rip offered her the glass of wine with a smile. As she took it Rip knew he had to bury his feelings forever and just be her friend.

Because he couldn’t lose her from his life.

It was too big a risk.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow, this place is beautiful,” Iris smiled as she and Barry stepped inside the hotel followed closely by Joe and Cecile.

“Isn’t it,” Cecile beamed, turning to Joe, “So romantic. It was nice of Tina to invite us tonight.”

Barry chuckled, “I thought we were just here to make up numbers.”

“Who cares why,” Iris rolled her eyes at him, “Just go and sign us in so we can get to the party.”

While the two men went to get their room keys Iris and Cecile moved to look at the ballroom, seeing the people already there. Iris tapped the other woman’s arm when she spotted two people standing near the bar deep in conversation.

“Is that,” Cecile smiled, “Michael and…”

“Gideon,” Iris replied nodding, “I suppose it makes sense they’re here since it is a Mercury Labs function.”

“Speaking of, here’s our host,” Cecile noted as Tina appeared wearing a long black and white dress.

A smiled covered Tina’s face when she saw them, “It’s good to see you all. I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I see you’ve got some familiar faces,” Iris nodded over to the former time travellers, “Are they actually a couple? Cisco didn’t think so the last time I asked him.”

Tina rolled her eyes, “Not yet but I’m hoping this place might start something. Honestly the pair of them are utterly useless.”

“How couldn’t they fall in love here,” Cecile sighed, “Even with today’s weather it’s gorgeous. It must be amazing on a day when the sun is actually shining.”

Tina nodded in agreement, “It is. I’m just hoping that the rain doesn’t get too heavy tonight, otherwise we’ll end up with a lot of people staying here who weren’t meant to be.”

 

Rip smiled as Gideon checked which table they were seated at after they’d made a few circles of the room. Rip loved how she liked to know the layout of everywhere she was going to spend time in. And was always more than happy to walk with her so she could make herself comfortable.

“This is such a beautiful place,” Gideon breathed as they took their seats, “Michael, you should see the room I have. It has a small balcony which overlooks a rose garden. I wish the weather was nicer so I could stand and simply look at it.”

Rip grinned at how her eyes lit up with such enthusiasm for something so simple. Gideon had such a different way of looking at things than anyone else he’d ever known. In some ways he found her to be as innocent as Jonas while in others she could be positively wicked.

“It sounds lovely,” he told her.

Gideon beamed at him, “Oh, it is.”

Rip chuckled sensing another presence nearby and glanced round surprised at the two couples who were walking towards the table.

“Mr Hunter.”

“Detective West,” Rip greeted the other man.

“Don’t you two know one another well enough to use first names,” Cecile rolled her eyes at them before smiling, “It’s lovely to see you again, Michael.”

Rip nodded, “And you Cecile,” catching the look from the woman he turned to his companion, “This is Gideon Ryder. Gideon, this is Joe West and Cecile Horton. The other two I don’t actually know.”

Joe smiled amused introducing, “This is my daughter, Iris and her husband Barry.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Rip smiled, as did Gideon before noting, “I didn’t realise you’d be here.”

Joe chuckled, “Well, Tina is a friend so she talked us into coming tonight and I am glad she did.”

“As am I,” Cecile said as she took her seat next Rip, “The rooms are amazing. Are you staying?”

“Gideon is,” Rip replied, “I’m heading home afterwards. I don’t like to leave Jonas overnight unless it’s not possible to get home.”

Joe nodded, “How is your boy doing?”

“He’s fine,” Rip grinned, “The cast came off earlier this week and he is just as boisterous as ever.”

Iris chuckled, “How old is he?”

“Five,” Rip’s pride came through in his voice.

“Joe said he goes to Westbrook,” Barry noted, “That’s a really good school. I know a few people who went there.”

Rip frowned when his phone began to buzz interrupting their conversation, “Excuse me,” he said moving away worried that Katrina was calling, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing too bad,” Katrina assured, “But Jonas can’t find Boo Bear. Tell me you know where he’ll be?”

He frowned slightly, “Try in my bed. Jonas came in beside me this morning. If Boo Bear isn’t in there then try the cupboard in the hall. That’s where he ‘hides’ when they’re playing hide and seek.”

“Thanks,” Katrina replied, “I’ll let you get back to your evening with Gideon. Which I assume is going well.”

Rip rolled his eyes hearing the question in her voice and ignoring it, “Call me if you don’t find him.”

*********************************************

Gideon watched the couples’ dancing around the floor to the band playing. They’d had an incredible meal and she had truly enjoyed the company of the other two couples who had been seated with them. Michael was getting them both another drink, so she sat and watched the dancing, trying not to think about how much she wanted to be in his arms.

She had come to care about Michael so much, and she adored Jonas, but it was clear that Michael had no interest in being anything other than her friend. Despite Tina’s teasing Gideon knew he didn’t think of her like that. He had loved his wife so deeply that Gideon doubted he would ever see anyone in that way again.

“Here,” he appeared at her side placing a glass of wine down in front of her.

Gideon smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“Would you like to dance?” Michael asked, shrugging when she looked uncertain, “No point in coming to something like this and not.” He offered his hand to her, “I promise I’ll try not to stand on your toes.”

Taking his hand Gideon allowed him to lead her onto the floor, smiling softly when he rested his arm around her waist while taking her other hand. Gideon closed her eyes, resting her head against his while he held her close moving slowly to the music.

“This is nice,” she breathed, lost in the moment.

“Yeah,” Michael murmured softly before he pulled back slightly when the music stopped, their eyes locking and he whispered, “Gideon, I…”

“Sorry to interrupt the evening, folks,” the singer of the band said, “But we’ve just heard that the roads have been flooded. I’m afraid everyone is stuck here until morning. Anybody who is not already booked to stay tonight, don’t worry the hotel will be able to find a place for you to sleep.”

Michael grimaced, “Oh, no. I need to call the girls and let them know.”

“Of course,” Gideon squeezed his hand.

Watching him head to find a quiet place Gideon saw that it wasn’t easy, as those who hadn’t planned on staying were all trying to check with the reception desk where they’d be sleeping.

“Michael,” she moved to his side and pressed her room key into his hand, “Use my room to call and check on Jonas.”

He gave her a smile before squeezing her hand, “Thank you.”

 

Rip stared in amazement when he opened the door to Gideon’s room. It was luxurious with a large bed in the centre of the room which gave whoever was in it a view of the rose garden outside the patio doors. He could understand why Gideon was so enthusiastic about the room. Shaking himself from the thoughts that were suddenly sliding through his mind, Rip pulled out his phone and quickly called Katrina.

“Michael?” Katrina answered, “Is everything okay?”

“Not really,” he sighed, “The roads are flooded, I’m stuck here all night.”

“Oh, so…”

He cut her off before she could say anything, “Is Jonas sleeping?”

“Yes,” she replied, “He fell asleep about ten minutes ago. Do you want me to wake him?”

“No,” Rip told her, “He won’t go back to sleep if you do. Just tell him in the morning and I’ll call you when I get up.”

“Okay.”

Rip grimaced hearing the rumble in the distance outside the room, “Was he scared of the thunder?”

“A little but Ali tucked him between us during a movie and he seemed okay with us both being there,” Katrina assured him, “Giddy is still in the cupboard though.”

“She’ll come out when she’s ready,” Rip chuckled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Only drive home when it’s safe,” she told him firmly, “Jonas will be okay with us until then. Promise me.”

Rip smiled to himself, “I promise.”

 

Walking back down the stairs he saw there were still several people lining up at the reception to work out where they’d be staying that night. Rip could hear the thunder getting closer and the rain getting heavier outside, as he passed a window a flash of lighting lit up the gardens just before the lights in the hotel flickered.

“Is Jonas alright?” Gideon asked coming to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

Rip nodded, “Already asleep.”

She squeezed his hand, “And you were worried.”

Giving her a quick smile Rip handed her the key back, “Thank you for letting me use your room. It is as nice as you said.”

“Well, the band are taking a break just now,” Gideon told him, “While those who were not staying originally are given places to stay. Tina sorted one for you while you were checking on Jonas.

“And I believe I have a change of clothes in the car,” Rip said as they walked back towards the ballroom.

Gideon looked at him confused, “Really?”

He laughed, “When I took Jonas to the zoo a couple of months ago there was an ice-cream incident. He had a change while I spent the rest of the day in a complete mess. Our last visit I brought a change which I didn’t need and forgot I left them in the car.”

Gideon chuckled frowning when thunder rolled, the lightning flashed and the lights flickered once more.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked.

She shrugged uncomfortable, “I just do not like this weather.”

Reaching out Rip gently rubbed her arms, “Really? Personally, I love thunderstorms.” 

“How?” she breathed.

Resting his arm around her shoulders he moved her back towards their table in the ballroom, “When I was a child, just after my mother adopted me, I couldn’t get rid of the fear she would give me back so I used to hide in the attic to make sure I never got in trouble. One night there was a thunderstorm and I was sitting watching it, curled up in a corner terrified but I didn’t want to leave my hiding place. My mother appeared suddenly, wrapping a blanket around me and told me that I was home. She said that nothing could make her not want me.”

“And that is why you love thunderstorms?” Gideon asked a little confused.

Rip nodded, “Because they remind me of that moment and how much my mother loved me.”

A smile touched Gideon’s lips before she shuddered when the lights flickered again. 

“Do you want another drink?” Rip asked her.

Gideon nodded, “Please.”

Giving her hand a quick comforting squeeze Rip headed to the bar. Joining the queue he turned checking on her and saw she was talking to Cecile again. She was standing beside the large speakers for the band, sitting beside a large statue which they’d heard earlier was heavy and expensive sitting on a platform Rip hadn’t liked from the beginning. Rip frowned as he watched one of the hotel staff wander behind the equipment while he carried a tray of empty glasses just as the lights flickered once more. Unconsciously Rip began to move seeing the man turn slightly, catching his foot on the wires which pulled the speaker which fell hitting the statue and that began to fall.

Towards Gideon.

Running towards her Rip managed to push her out of the way, putting himself in the path of the falling chunk of heavy solid stone coming at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry stood sipping his drink while they waited for the party to start again. Iris returned to his side from her conversation with Tina but before he could say anything he heard cries of shock. Turning he saw the statue beside the band falling then Rip pushed Gideon out of the way putting himself directly in harm’s way.

Handing Iris his bottle Barry zipped forward, moving Rip out of the danger zone, righting the statue and putting Joe in position so it looked like he’d saved the day before returning to his spot and taking his drink back. 

“Subtle, babe,” Iris chuckled hugging his arm smiling proudly, watching closely the aftermath.

 

Gideon could never say what happened exactly but all she knew was that she was talking to Cecile, then heard Michael cry her name and she was thrown forward into the other woman. She turned and saw the large heavy statue coming at Michael but before she could even let out a sound he was suddenly beside her and the statue was sitting back where it had been with Detective West steadying it.

“Michael,” she cried, throwing her arms around him holding on tightly, “What were you thinking?”

He sighed hugging her back, “You could have been hurt, it could have killed you.”

“And it could have killed you,” she snapped, “What were you thinking? What about Jonas?”

His arms tightened around her, “I already lost one woman I love,” he breathed, “I couldn’t lose another.”

Gideon stiffened at his words, she stepped back from him staring in amazement at Michael trying to process what he’d said. 

Hurt suddenly covered his face when she didn’t reply and he walked away whispering he was sorry leaving her watching his back.

Gideon turned to the woman standing beside her, “Cecile, did you hear… did he say what I think he did?”

“I did,” Cecile said softly. “And he did.”

Gideon smiled amazed, “He loves me?”

“And he doesn’t know you feel the same,” Cecile told her, making Gideon gasp in horror she had unwittingly hurt Michael, “Go tell him.”

Grinning at the other woman Gideon started after Michael, catching up with him just as he reached the reception she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him to a small alcove where they could talk privately.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Gideon frowned slightly finding a small step beside the window which meant, in her heels, she was face to face with him.

“Did you mean it?” Gideon asked softly.

He shook his head, “Gideon….”

“Please tell me the truth,” she whispered.

Michael finally nodded, “Yes, I meant it. Look I know you…”

Gideon cut him off by touching her lips to his in a gentle sweet kiss. When Gideon broke the soft kiss moving back she gasped surprised when Michael’s arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close into a deep kiss. Sliding her arms around his neck Gideon relaxed into his embrace, content to stay there forever.

 

“Well it’s about bloody time,” Tina sighed joining the two couples who were spying on Gideon and Michael kissing in the alcove.

Joe chuckled, “You’re not kidding. Cisco told me Mick Rory was planning to kidnap Gideon and scare Michael into admitting his feelings if he didn’t get round to it soon.”

Iris and Barry stared at him in shock.

“Yeah,” Joe noted with amusement, “That was my thought too.”

*********************************************

His phone buzzing on the bedside cabinet woke Rip from his contented sleep, reaching out he grabbed it frowning to see Ali was calling him. 

“What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“Why didn’t you come home, Daddy?” the plaintive voice on the other side surprised him.

Rip frowned confused and worried, “Jonas?”

“You promised you would be home,” Jonas said.

Sitting up against the pillows Rip sighed, “I’m sorry, Jonas but you know how heavy it rained last night?”

“Uh hu.”

“The road flooded so I couldn’t drive home,” Rip explained before frowning, “What did Ali tell you?”

“They’re still sleeping,” Jonas told him.

Rip frowned in thought before asking, “Jonas, how did you call me on Ali’s phone if she’s not awake?”

The guilty silence from the other end of the line made Rip smile and he forced himself not to laugh as Jonas explained.

“Daddy,” the little boy said after he finished, “Ali wants to talk to you now.”

Rip bit his lip so the amusement he felt didn’t come through in his voice, “I promise I will be home as soon as I can. Okay?”

“Okay,” the little boy said.

“Give the phone to Ali,” Rip told him, waiting for a moment listening to Jonas pass the phone.

“Did he wake you?” Ali asked.

Rip sighed, “Nothing unusual about that. I’ll talk to him when I get home about taking your phone.”

“Any idea when that will be?”

“Not at the moment,” Rip replied, “I’ll let you know once I’ve talked to someone which might be in a few hours considering the time.”

Ali laughed, “I’ll talk to you later, do you want to talk to Jonas again.”

“Please,” Rip waited again for the phone to be passed back to his son, “Okay, little man I need you to promise me you’ll be good for Ali and Katrina until I get home.”

“I promise, Daddy,” Jonas told him.

Making his goodbyes Rip dropped his phone back on the cabinet and sighed sliding to lie down again. He smiled when Gideon moved to rest against him, her head on his shoulder and arm across his waist. Nothing had happened between them except a few kisses, as they agreed it was too soon, but Gideon decided since she wouldn’t have Boo Bear to stop her feeling lonely then Rip could be her personal teddy bear during the night. 

“Is Jonas alright?” she asked softly while he gently stroked his fingers along her back.

Rip nodded, “He took Ali’s phone and managed to unlock it by holding it up to her face while she was asleep for the facial recognition then put in the numbers he knew were her favourites for the authorisation pin.”

Gideon laughed, “Keeping up with him is going to be a challenge.”

Rip nodded before noting, “You know Jonas has to be my first priority, always.”

“Of course,” Gideon replied, stroking his cheek, “I would not have it any other way.”

Smiling at her he glanced at the clock, “We have about an hour or so until they serve breakfast.”

Gideon smiled wrapping her arms around him when he pulled her close for a good morning kiss.

 

The storm had finally passed and the sun was shining as Gideon walked down to the restaurant for breakfast with Michael holding her hand.

“Good morning,” Tina greeted them with an arch smile, “Did you two sleep well?”

“Very well,” Michael replied evenly while Gideon felt her cheeks burn.

Tina chuckled, “The good news is that breakfast is ready, the bad news is that the road won’t be open until at least three o’clock.”

“That late?” Michael frowned.

Gideon squeezed his hand knowing he didn’t like leaving Jonas for so long.

“I’m afraid so,” Tina shrugged, “But your room will be available until we’re able to leave.”

“In that case,” Michael said, “We should go get some breakfast.”

Gideon smiled telling him, “I’ll catch up.”

He nodded leaning in to brush his lips to hers quickly before he headed into the restaurant to get them a table.

“Well,” Tina chuckled the moment Michael was out of hearing range, “It’s about time you two got your act together.”

Confused Gideon asked, “What do you mean?”

“Gideon,” Tina laughed, giving her a slight hug, “From the moment you two met there were sparks. I’m just glad you’re happy because I know no two people who deserve it more.”

 

Rip watched Gideon close her eyes and take a deep breath of the rose garden while he put what little luggage they had in the car. He wanted to let her have a moment but he was also anxious to get on the road so he could get home to his son.

“We should come back here,” Gideon said joining him before he could call her, “On a day we can appreciate the gardens.”

Rip nodded, “Definitely,” he smiled when she stretched up to kiss him.

“Now, let’s go home and see Jonas,” she said climbing into the passenger seat. 

The drive back to the city took longer than it should and Rip was relieved when they finally reached his apartment building. 

Parking the car he turned to Gideon, “Are you ready for this?”

“For what?”

“Katrina and Ali,” he replied with a shrug.

Gideon chuckled softly, “I can handle them,” she assured him before asking, “What are you going to tell Jonas about us?”

“That I love you and you’re going to be spending even more time with us than before,” Rip replied, “He thinks you’re amazing. Which you are.” Gideon blushed smiling when he gently cupped her cheek, “Are you sure you want to take on both of us? Because it’s a package deal. Me and him forever.”

Kissing him softly she whispered, “I love both of you. I can’t think of anything better than being with you and Jonas forever.”

Rip kissed her again because he could before they got out the car and headed upstairs.

“Daddy,” the cry preceded the little boy throwing himself into Rip’s arms the moment Rip opened the door.

Hugging Jonas tightly Rip smiled, “Hey, I missed you too.”

Carrying his son inside who was holding onto Rip, he smiled at Ali and Katrina, “Sorry we’re later than expected.”

“You can’t control the weather,” Ali chuckled.

Rip nodded and found Gideon standing at his side, he wrapped his arm around her waist as she smiled hello to Jonas.

“Oh my God,” Katrina cried making them all look at her, “Are you guys together?”

Smiling slightly as he hugged Gideon closer Rip nodded.

“Finally,” Ali laughed.

“What does that mean?” Jonas asked confused.

Rip sat down, his son still in his arms settling Jonas in his lap, “It means that Gideon is going to be part of our family even more than before. But there is nothing for you to worry about because it just means that when we do fun things she’ll be with us. Are you okay with that?” 

Looking up at Gideon the little boy nodded happily. Gideon sat at his side smiling when Jonas threw his arms around her as well.

Rip glanced up seeing Ali and Katrina standing with their arms around one another. He’d come to Central City with just Jonas, lonely and hoping to find something he didn’t have back in London.

Now he basically had two sisters, a group of friends, his little boy was healthy as well as happy and he was in love with a woman who had helped mend the broken heart Miranda’s death had left him with.

“Daddy,” Jonas broke his moment, “I’m hungry.”

Rip chucked, “So am I. How about we go out for dinner?”

“Sounds great,” Katrina said, “We’ll get our bags.”

As they left Rip put Jonas down, “Go get your coat.”

Standing he pulled Gideon to her feet and into his arms again, “Do you mind going out with everyone tonight.”

“As long as I’m with you,” she breathed.

With a smile Rip kissed her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue still to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Gideon gasped awake disorientated, unsure where she was for a moment. Hearing noise at her side she turned, relaxing to see Rip there sleeping peacefully. Reaching out she gently stroked her fingers through his hair, smiling when he murmured her name.

Sliding out of bed she made her way to the living room, taking a quick detour to check on Jonas who was also sleeping happily with Boo Bear held tightly in his arms. 

Gideon found her tablet on the coffee table then headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Hey,” Rip’s voice came just before his arms slid around her waist, “Are you okay?”

Resting her head against his Gideon smiled, “I just wanted some water. You should go back to bed. I’ll be a few minutes.”

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he murmured, “We need to finish unpacking your things tomorrow. I nearly tripped over the boxes still sitting in the living room. Assuming you’re staying of course.”

Turning Gideon smiled amused, “Well considering my apartment has someone else living in it I think I have to,” she rested her forehead against his, “Go back to bed, I’ll be in soon.”

He kissed her once more before leaving her alone. Pouring herself a glass of water Gideon moved to the living room and sat down before she booted up the tablet and made her call.  
“Hi,” the man who answered smiled at her.

“Hello, Mr Ramon,” Gideon greeted him, “Thank you for waiting up for me to contact you.”

Cisco shrugged, “Well this is the best time for us to have this conversation. Especially since you just moved in with Rip.”

Gideon smiled softly, when the lease on her apartment came up for renewal Rip had suggested she just move in with him and Jonas. They’d only been a couple for a few months but it made so much sense and felt right.

“So,” Cisco said, “What am I doing for you tonight? Am I removing your memories fully, is it the one year only package again or is it option three?”

It was now one full year since Gideon had come to Central City. When she requested Cisco to change her memories she had specified it would be for one year only. This gave her time to be able to become part of her Captain’s life in some way in her new guise. She hoped they would be friends, that she would get to be part of his life in some small way so that they were together. Gideon had planned that if she wasn’t a part of his life when her memories reactivated after the year, she would join the Star Labs team. There she could at least watch over her Captain in some small way.

Gideon had never expected what happened.

“I am staying, Mr Ramon,” Gideon smiled, “Can you activate the full memory wipe for me?”

Cisco nodded, “Is it safe for me to come do it now?”

“Yes,” she told him, “If you are quiet.”

A moment later a breach opened within the room and Cisco stepped through, the small device to change her memories held in his hands. 

“Thank you for this,” Gideon told him.

Cisco shrugged, “It’s not a problem. Are you ready?”

Gideon nodded.

“You might want to lie down,” he told her, “It’ll mean you’ll believe you fell asleep on the couch.”

Doing as he said Gideon closed her eyes feeling the cold metal touch her temple and then she slipped into blackness.

 

Opening her eyes Gideon frowned, she hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the couch. Finishing the glass of water sitting there Gideon returned to the bedroom, her bedroom now, and slid in beside Michael.

“That was more than a few minutes,” Michael murmured, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her close.

Gideon kissed him, “I was just thinking how happy I am. I came here last year and I was alone looking for a fresh start here. I hoped to meet new friends, I never thought I would find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Michael smiled pulling her closer to him, “I never expected you either. I was content just raising Jonas and then you changed everything for me.”

Sighing contentedly, Gideon cuddled close to him and smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With a happy sigh she fell asleep wrapped in his arms.


End file.
